Cicatrices de un corazón
by Leiray
Summary: -¿Por qué no respondes? -Preguntó, una tanto dolido por la forma seca de ella. Ella agachó la cabeza y levantó la mirada. -Yo no puedo amar, porque no me sé amar. Él meditó las palabras y revolvió sus cabellos. ¿Qué pasaba? Se preguntó. -Yo no necesito de nadie, no extraño, no quiero. No siento -su voz se tornó más fuerte ante cada palabra, -yo no no amo -agregó. Él quedo callado


[Adaptación del anime; Naruto]

.

.

.

.

Cicatrices de un alma en pena.

Que al final roban el aliento.

Rompiendo la fragilidad.

Del mundano que no supo vivir.

.

.

.

Prólogo.

Kushina se agachó y cubrió sus oídos. Tratando vanamente de ignorar los ruidos que se producían en habitación de sus padres. Alzó la barbilla hacia la ventana del ático, donde su madre la escondió, antes de que él llegara.

Miró el cielo lluvioso y tormentoso y recordó las palabras de la profesora. _"¿Eres feliz, Kushina?_", ella negó con la cabeza, al recordarlo, aunque en ese instante asintió con una brillante sonrisa, la profesora no notó lo mentirosa que fue.

-¡¿Dónde está?! –Escuchó el grito de su padre.

-¡No sé! Ella no tiene nada que ver –Dijo su madre.

Kushina se acurrucó más y bajó la vista otra vez, después solo escuchó el ruido de cosas romperse, golpes, gritos, llantos, y un: -No le hagas daño, de su madre, antes de dejar oír.

El silencio sólo aumentó el miedo de la pelirroja, aquel silencio era sepulcral, como si estuviera en el ojo de un huracán. Ella se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera del ático. Bajó la cuerda y caminó con paso tembloroso la escalera.

-Mamá –susurró con pánico. –Mamá –volvió a susurrar, acercándose a la puerta del dormitorio. La respiración de ella se volvió superficial y un nudo se ató alrededor de su garganta, mientras que silenciosas lágrimas caían de ellos.

-Mamá…

Abrió la puerta y la escena que vio, le hizo emitir un grave grito. -¡Mamá!

Kushina corrió al lado del cuerpo inerte sangrentado de su madre, que yacía en el piso de la habitación.

-Mamá, -volvió a chillar, -mamá, despierta. –Meneó el cuerpo de su madre, pero sus ojos no parpadearon ni hubo un indicio de vida.

"Corre", gritó su mente, Kushina por inercia soltó la mano de su mamá y con grandes sollozos se apartó de ella. Corrió con toda la fuerza que pudo sus pequeñas piernas, pero antes de llegar a la salida, algo haló de su pie y la hizo caer de bruces. Kushina chilló para ver a su padre.

-Papá…-susurró con miedo.

La mirada negra de su padre y las manchas de sangra, más el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano la hizo llorar más fuerte. "¡No!", trató de gritar, más ningún ruido salió de su garganta.

El hombre sonrió macabramente sin ningún ápice de culpa por lo que había hecho, o planeaba hacer.

-¿Papá? –Dijo con ironía. Haló el tobillo de la niña y la acercó hasta su rostro, donde rápidamente el olor a droga, sangre y alcohol fue ingerido por la nariz de la niña. –Yo no soy tú papá –negó con la cabeza y tapó con una mano la boca de ella, para tapar los gritos que emanaba Kushina.

-Yo soy tu padrastro y vamos a jugar.

Kushina abrió los ojos y un terror y temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo, mientras negaba efusivamente con la cabeza, y las lágrimas manchaban sus ojos violeta.

-Sí, vamos a jugar, ¿por qué no quieres morir?

Al escuchar la amenaza un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la pequeña. Luego, sólo llanto, ruegos, dolor y sangre, cubrieron el suelo, quedando atrapados en la casa, cubiertos por la tormenta.

* * *

Kushina tenía cinco, cuando su padrastro la violó.

Kushina tenía siete, cuando su madre no la defendió.

Kushina tenía ocho, cuando aprendió que en el mundo todo es negro o blanco.

Kushina tenía nueve, cuando perdió el sentido de vivir.

Kushina tenía diez, cuando murió en vida.

* * *

"_La vida me enseñó a escasa edad, que nada era como los cuentos de hadas. Yo aprendí que el mundo es egoísta, humillante, avaricioso, engañoso, podrido y malnacido. Y que yo formaba parte de ellos. Aunque en mis ojos, ya no hubiera rastro de brillo"._

* * *

Hola O.O

¿Cómo les ha ido?

Espero que bien, bueno, está historia la tenía hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, hasta hoy pude terminarla. Éste es el prólogo, algo _raro, _lo sé. Pero no quería dejar tanta incertidumbre, además de que hay mucho más de lo que he dicho acá. Ésta historia narra un poco, pero sólo un poco de mí, también narra muchas vidas, vidas que en éste momento tal vez ya no estén con vida, porque lo peor que puede pasarle a un ser humano es perder el sentido de vida. Me alegro no formar parte de esas vidas todavía, y espero que no por el momento.

La vida no es color de rosa, como dijo la protagonista en su parte hablada. Así que habrán escenas pasadas de tono y mucha tendencia suicida como de sexo, es por eso que está en rated M.

Esta historia será narrada en primera persona, por motivos que tengo que mejorar la narración, porque estoy haciendo un libro en ella.

¡Gracias por su atención!

¿Merezco un review?


End file.
